1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid ejecting apparatus including an imaging unit.
2. Related Art
As a liquid ejecting apparatus ejecting liquid such as ink from an ejecting unit onto a medium such as paper, a liquid ejecting apparatus, in which a medium supporting unit supporting a medium is provided with an imaging unit, a texture on a rear surface of the medium that passes over the medium supporting member is imaged by the imaging unit, and a transportation amount of a medium is detected on the basis of the imaged image, has been known. In the liquid ejecting apparatus, an opening portion for irradiating a rear surface of the medium with light from the imaging unit is provided on a supporting surface of the medium supporting unit. At the opening portion, a light-transmitting member is disposed which suppresses foreign matter such as dust from entering into the imaging unit while allowing the light to be transmitted (for example, refer to JP-A-2013-119439).
However, the light-transmitting member may be friction-charged by static electricity generated due to friction between paper being transported and the light-transmitting member, for example. Foreign matter such as paper powder which is powder-form fiber peeled off from a front surface of paper, and dust may be present on the inside of the liquid ejecting apparatus, for example, on the medium supporting unit and the peripheries thereof. For this reason, the foreign matter may be drawn to the front surface of the light-transmitting member by electrostatic induction. When the foreign matter drawn to the front surface of the light-transmitting member is attached to the front surface of the light-transmitting member, light from the imaging unit is reflected by the foreign matter. As a result, the textures of the foreign matter are imaged. Thus, there is a concern that the accuracy with which the textures of the rear surface of the paper are imaged may deteriorate.